Warframe and Witches
by Scully1337
Summary: When Tougetsu student Honoka Takmiya awakens his Warframe, Excalibur, things get out of hand. Can he deal with a Yandere Girlfriend/Finacé while also trying to protect the town and Ayaka from Tower Witchs who are hellbent on using her to destroy the world? (Yandere!Ayaka)


Tougetsu Academy, a place where some of the nations best are taught at and excel. Some such students either go on to become business tycoon, politicians, and many other high class jobs. However, there is one who who stands out to most others; he's not an above average but he's below average either. Honoka Takamiya is just your average student trying to get by. For someone to take interest in him is just as slim as his chance of being an elite. However, when the schools' Princess, Ayaka Kagari, takes an interest in the boy for some reason. If someone were to mess with him, well, lets just say that there will be hell to pay.

**_Line Break_**

It was a warm spring morning in Tougetsu City; the birds were chirping, the flowers and Sakura trees were in bloom, and many of its citizens were going about their daily routines. Yes, a nice normal day for the citizens of Tougetsu City. Unless your Honoka Takamiya.

'_Operator, if you do not hurry, you are going to miss the bus._'

'I know that Ordis, you reminding me doesn't make it any less stressful!'

Yep, Honoka Takamiya has a big secret he keeps from the whole school. He's a Warframe Wielder, or at least, that what Ordis _said_ he was. You see, when Honoka was very young, around the age of five and six, he had a dream. This dream showed him his future, and he was honestly surprised by what he saw. Now, I can't go into detail about what he saw, but I can tell what came out of him seeing it: him building Ordis.

That's right, a five, going six, year old built a highly advanced AI to help him understand his dream.

Anyways, Ordis told him that this was no mere dream, it was a depiction of Honoka's future as a Tenno and Warframe Pilot. All he had to do was **Awaken Excalibur**, whatever that means. So far, however, Honoka has been unsuccessful and it may have been due to his age, so they decided to wait until his second year of High School to try and awaken it. To prepare for the awakening, Honoka has been meditating to help clear his mind, going on runs to help build his stamina, going to the gym to help build his strength and endurance, cleansing his body of any unhealthy substances by having a proper diet put in place, and putting more effort into his studies to help maintain Ordis should his personality fracture and break. While he may not look it, he was actually above average in both physical and mental strength; he just looked average.

Now, the first time they tried awakening his Warframe, it didn't go too well and he ended up with a severe headache and muscle cramps. The second and last time were just as unlucky as the same thing happened. Then they started to theorize that maybe it would only awaken in a dire situation.

In the present, the two of them are currently on their way to the bus stop. Of course, they were running a bit late as they weren't used to this kinda bus schedule. As Honoka was running, he didn't realize that he had drawn attention from someone. As soon as they got to the bus stop, the bus had shown up. Several of the students were already getting on, Honoka being one of them. As he sat down at one of the single person seats, he noticed that it was surprising quiet on the bus, until...

"Look, it's the Princess!"

There it is, the raving fangirls that make up the entirety of the buses passengers, aside from him and Ordis of course. Yes, Ayaka Kagari is the _Princess_ of the school. She has the best grades, the best social standing, the best physical capabilities, and she's the daughter of the chairwoman, Kanae Kagari. She is quite literally the personafication of beauty in the school.

'_Honestly, is she really that much of a big deal in this school?_'

'She is Ordis, since the title of "_Princess_" doesn't go out to just anyone. The title goes to the one with the best academic grades and physical strength. I wouldn't be surprised if people treated her like a goddess.'

'_Fair enough, Operator._'

It seems like today was gonna be a normal day for him..., if the girl standing next to him could take her elbow out of his face! As the students began to sit down, many were sitting in the back as the seat ahead was where Ayaka would be sitting. As for Honoka, no one payed him any mind, or so he thought. What he didn't know was that he was being watched by someone, or more specifically, he was being watched by Ayaka Kagari. Yes, the Princess of the school has a crush on the literal enigma of the school. Why is he an enigma, it's because no one knows anything about him. Ayaka knows him, though. The two are childhood friends after all, or if you're the mothers of the two or Ayaka herself, the two of them are secretly, to the Takamiya Siblings anyway, fiancés. Ayaka, however, took this to a _WHOLE_ new level by secretly following him using the camera system around the city, or simply flying on her broomstick and following him. She even made a few little dolls of him that she either kept in the family limo, in her room, or in her school bag. She's even gone as far as to have him placed next to her in every class they have together, which is every class on their schedule, and that they

It's not like he could see any of this of course, the spell around the whole city pretty much guarantees that anyone whose not with the Workshop or the Tower can't see the magic that is being used and performed. The Workshop has made sure to keep at least five of their members hidden around Honoka to prevent whatever was hidden within from coming out. They really didn't want another Evermillion Incident happening. Thing is, Ayaka was the one with Evermillion while Honoka had Warframe Excalibur.

Back at the bus, Honoka was looking out the window and seeing the buildings and stores pass by. As he saw them pass bye, he couldn't help but feel at peace. There was just something relaxing about looking out the window as the scenery passed by. As he was doing this, Ayaka was staring directly at him. On the outside she may appear stoic, but on the inside she was blushing and squealing like a freshman school girl with a newfound crush. She couldn't help it; to her, Honoka was the perfect husband for her, she just wished she could tell him her feelings _without_ someone getting in her way. It didn't help that her '_protectors_' were keeping away anyone that tried to get close to her. Add on to the fact that someone was sending death threats and threatening words, most likely from someone in theTower Witches, in order to have him off himself. She wouldn't being having that, though, _not in the least_. She made a promise to herself, that should someone try to hurt him, well, let's just say it won't be pretty.

'**You seem to be handling things quite well for a Yandere. I would've expected you to tear the town apart trying to find the one who wrote those threats to your beloved.**'

Ah yes, the roommate of her soul to the body: Evermillion, the White Princess. It is unknown as to where she came from or how she came to be, but it _IS_ known that she is the most powerful being in the known universe.

'I will, in time, but whoever wrote them is quite capable of covering their tracks, so I'll need time to find out the identity of whoever is writing these.'

'**Understandable, although I'm sure finding them has been your number one priority when it comes to the defense of your love.**'

'It has been, and I won't rest until whoever it is lies dead at my feet.'

'**Dark and brutal, I love it. The question is, though, when and how are you going to tell him how you feel?**'

'I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. For now, though, we have school to attend.'

Like she said, the bus soon came to a stop and allowed for the students to get off. Honoka was amoung the first to get off and head towards the school. As he neared the school, he decided to pass the time by talking to Ordis.

"Hey Ordis."

'_Yes Operator?_'

"What do you think today will hold?"

'_Unknown Operator. The probabilities are endless._'

"Eh, fair enough, I guess."

As they entered the gate, Honoka instantly felt a wave of paranoia wash over him. Ordis wasn't the only one that noticed.

'Ordis, did you feel that?'

'_Affirms Operator, it seems like someone is watching us, or more specifically, you._'

That was unnerving to say the least, and today was starting so well too. Now he has to deal with someone stalking him out in the open while also doing it in secret. A secret admirer he could deal with, but a flat out stalker... pass.

'_What do we do now Operator?_'

'For now, nothing, since we don't have any proof of who could be doing it. Let's focus on getting the day finished.'

'_Of course._'

With that, they entered Tougetsu Academy. The day seemed normal, but they knew better, though, since they had the same feeling of paranoia throughout the whole day. During the break, it was just like this morning on the bus. Of course this time there was line of fangirls going in a spiral between the desks. Now, this wouldn't be a bad thing if they would just stop putting their elbows in his _FACE!!_

By the time break was almost over, most of the students were either sitting or hovering over Ayaka, with only her fangirls doing so. Of course, it was a bit different since Honoka had caught his eraser as it fell. If that wasn't surprising enough for some, he also did it without looking, and managed to flip it back onto his desk, again, without looking. This surprised many of his classmates as this was something else that the enigma of the school had kept secret. Some were impressed, others were shocked, but everyone was wondering how he did it. This was the question in everyone's mind as classes continued, especially Ayaka as she was shocked, impressed, and love struck at what her beloved could do, even if she didn't show it. Once lunch break rolled around, Takamiya had instantly left for the door and to the roof. No one, aside from Ayaka, had noticed until they looked at his desk to find it empty. This kept happening every break for the rest of the day. By the time school was over, rumors had already spread about the young Takamiya's reflexes with some clubs wanting to have him join; none more then the boys fencing/kendo club. He wasn't in class, however, as he was currently doing his daily task; taking out the trash.

As he was moving through the courtyard between the two buildings, a pair of rabbit ears popped out of the trash that was in the rolling bin.

"Huh, what's this?"

'_Rabbit Ears, Ordis is wondering why a rabbit is in the trash in the first place?_'

"Don't know, but let's get the poor little guy out."

He proceeded to grab one of the ears and pull the little guy out, only to realize that it was a plushie someone had placed a note on for him to find.

"Huh? 'You Die Now', what the hell is this, is someone prancing me?"

'_Operator, above you?!_'

"Huh, woah?!"

As he looked up, all he saw was the school buildings upper half of the clock tower falling towards him. He didn't have time to think, though, as he was frozen in place out of fear; he was just too dumbstruck to move. All he could do was raise his arms and close his eyes as he awaited his impending death... but it never came.

As he reopened his eyes, he looked and saw the clear blue sky and fluffy white clouds. That's also when he realized that his weren't touching the ground. He also realized that someone was holding him in a bridal carry, irony huh. When he looked to see who it was, he couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"K-Kagari-san, what are you...?!"

"Takamiya-kun, if you keep moving around like that, you'll fall."

"Hold on, how'd we even get up here? Huh, what's that?"

He looked down to the courtyard, specifically where he was standing not even a minute ago, he saw that the whole area in that general vicinity was crushed under the rubble of the fallen building.

"What happened to the courtyard?"

"A Tower Witch."

"A... what?"

"No time, they're here."

Before he could ask, two tall and large anthropomorphic rabbits appeared on both sides of them. Before Honoka could even react, Ayaka had thrown him into the air and dodged the two sword strikes aimed at her. As soon as she was at the climax of her dodge, she attacked the two with massive bursts of fire. The two were sent hurtling to the ground as she caught Honoka once more.

"Are you alright, Takamiya-kun?"

He couldn't answer as she had him gently placed against her chest, leaving him a blushing and stuttering mess. She soon landed back on the ground with Takamiya still in her arms, even as the two rabbits got back up to fight her.

"Takamiya-kun, stay behind me."

"Uh, r-right."

As he was placed down, Ayaka charged up several attacks and pointed them at the two warrior rabbits. Some of the attacks missed, but one hit and nailed the rabbit backwards; they weren't happy about it as a tick mark formed on their head. This kept going on for quite a while.

"Holy shit, this is nuts?!"

'_Operator, this isn't looking good. This may be the time for you to fully awaken Excalibur, and we may never get another chance._'

"Right, what do I do?!"

'_Just say these lines within your mind, and you'll be able to wield the power of Excalibur to your hearts desire._'

As he began chanting the lines, he heard someone talk; the feeling of paranoia returned.

"Takamiya-Kim, it's safe over here."

"Uh, right."

'I am the blade of the people, the sword that cuts away the shroud that blinds the people. I am the defender of the innocent, and the lives of those around me are those that I will protect; till my gun runs dry, till my blade runs dull, till the last drop of blood leaves by body, till my body is all but ash in the wind and I can no longer fight, but until that day comes...'

As he was chanting, he had been ambushed by several dozen more of the rabbits and leaving him cornered in the alleyway. They had him on his knees as the executioner made its way towards him.

'...I will fight with everything I have, and cutdown those who seek to hurt the innocent. I... am Excalibur.'

Ayaka was about to burst into alley as the axe was swung above his head, only to stop when a bright flash appeared in his spot and send all the enemies scattering into small heaps across the alley. In his place stood a being in full white armor with red accents, their head had a horn that looked like a knife blade made of blood was sticking out of it, on their hip was a katana and its sheath with the length of 1.37 meters, and the katana itself looked sharp enough to slice through plasteel, maybe even stronger, materials, and the cape made it look like they had a single red wing coming out of their back. In short, he looked like a warrior.

"Ordis, is this... Excalibur?"

'Takamiya-kun?!'

'**Well, it looks like your beloved is now your knight in shining armor. It's almost like a fairytale.**'

'Yeah... wait, who's Ordis?'

"_Yes Operator, this is your Warframe: Excalibur._"

'Wait, who said that?'

'**I believe that was this 'Ordis' fellow he is talking to. Well, what are you waiting for, go talk to him.**'

'Right.'

In an instant, she was already behind him.

"Takamiya-kun."

"AH?!?!?!?!"

He jumped upon hearing his name from behind. He didn't expect Ayaka to be behind him, nor was he expecting her to see him transform.

"Um, how much of that...?"

"All of it."

"Right..."

"Takamiya-kun, why didn't you stay put?"

"Well... you looked like you could handle the situation, and I didn't want to be in your way should they have used me as a shield."

"If they tried... I would've incinerated them."

This startled him a little as to how calmly she said it. Note to self, _never_ get on her bad side.

"Okay, but I can protect myself you know. Did you see what I did?"

"Yes, but from how you looked at yourself and asked 'Ordis' if this was your suit indicated that this is your first time using the suit."

"Guh..."

"My point proven."

"Why are you trying to protect me anyways. We've never even talked before outside of class."

"That's an easy question. We are bound by a contract, there for, it is my job to protect you."

As she spoke, she gently placed a hand on his helm's cheek. It would've been better, to her, if she could've touched his real cheek rather then the cold helm.

"You are my prince, and I will do whatever it takes to protect you."

This got a blush out of him, and it was very evident on his helm as it burned through. She may have looked stoic on the outside, but she was internally squealing out how cute he looked at that moment. This was interrupted by one of the rabbits getting up while holding a hammer.

"Ayaka-san, look out!"

He immediately pushed her to the side a bit and dashed in front of the rabbit as the hammer was swung. He took the full brunt of it as it sent him into the wall to the left of him.

"Takamiya-kun?!"

Ayaka immediately rushed over, checking to see if he was alright.

"That was a close one... huh?"

"Why did you...?"

"Because I wanted to; I couldn't let you get hurt after saving my life. Consider this... as a partial repayment for it."

He was able to speak this before passing out in her arms. She held his body close to hers as he laid still.

'**Oh, they made a big mistake doing that. You're not going to let them get away with that, are you?**'

'No, they hurt my beloved fiancé. Now... they must pay with their lives.'

As she turned back to the rabbits that were standing up, ready to attack, she spoke to them.

"Your transgressions here will not go unpunished; merely scorching you wasn't enough, so I won't leave anything behind."

The rabbits didn't hesitate as they jumped towards her and the armored boy, ready to cut him apart for launching them everywhere.

"Million... CLOVER!"

As soon as she finished her sentence, the _ENTIRE_ alley was engulfed in flames as they rushed out through the openings. This much firepower would leave nothing behind of whoever had been on the receiving end.

"So, she's the one with the White Princess, huh. Well, this just got complicated."

As the flames finally receded, the enemy's within it were nothing but ashes in the wind. Ayaka stood in the same spot, her broom pointed out in front of her.

"Takamiya-kun, you... said my first name."

For the first time since she was little, Ayaka Kagari had smiled.

**_Line Break_**

Honoka began to wake up, the feeling of disorientation beginning to fade. As he looked around at his environment, he saw that he was in the nurses' office at the school, and that his armor had returned to rest mode.

"What... happened?"

"_Operator, you're finally awake!_"

"Ordis?"

"_Ordis was very worried about you Operator, you gave Ordis a heart attack... if I had a heart, that is._"

"Takamiya-kun."

Honoka looked to his left and saw Ayaka sitting in the chair across from him, reading a book as she waited for him to wake up.

"Uh, Kagari-san?"

"_She's the one that brought you here, Operator. She never left, and Ordis filled her in on everything that she asked. She also informed Ordis of what is happening. I also took the liberty to record it all to prevent wasting more of her time._"

"Ah, thanks Ordis."

"_You're welcome Operator._"

Honoka then turned his attention to Ayaka. He was touched that she took the time out of her day to watch over him. That was really sweet of her to do. Than what she had told him earlier came to mind, and he couldn't help but blush.

"S-So, Kagari-san, why did you help me; you could've easily left and not had to worry about me?"

"That's a silly question to ask; I told you earlier: you are my prince, and I will do whatever it takes to protect you."

This made his blush deepen as he looked at his knees in embarrassment. Ayala's innerself, and Evermillion for some reason, squeal in delight at how cute the scene was.

"Takamiya-kun..."

Honoka's blush disappeared as he looked up at Ayaka. He was wondering what she was going to ask.

"If you have time this weekend, do you think you could meet me at the shopping district at 12:00 this Saturday? I want to fully explain the situation to you in detail."

"Huh, sure, I got nothing better to do."

"Great, I'll meet you there at twelve o'clock, and don't be late."

"Got it... you know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're asking me on a date."

"Well, it can be if you want it to be."

"Sure then, it's a date."

This made Ayaka, even if she didn't show it, elated beyond belief. Honoka Takamiya, her beloved fiancé and fiture husband, had agreed to go on a date with her. She nodded to him as he got up.

"Of course, I'll see you then."

"Right, see ya then."

As soon as he was out of sight, Ayaka started heading straight for the entrance after Honoka had left. When her family's limousine showed up, the chauffeur opened the door for her. Once she was in, the door was closed and the limo soon started driving back towards the house. She then proceeded to take something out of her bag: a Takamiya Doll. She held it close as three other smaller ones littered the table. She couldn't help but hold it close as a small smile adorned her face.

'Finally, he's all mine.'

...oh boy, let's hope Honoka has some protection should things go south.


End file.
